


morning after.

by sacerdotal



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia National Team - Freeform, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, excuse any errors pls its late, may change title later i just want to post this, set after Argentina 0-3 Croatia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacerdotal/pseuds/sacerdotal
Summary: Luka feels Ivan’s arms gently and sleepily wrapping around him from behind. Ivan mumbles a good morning as he nuzzles his face into Luka's soft hair, and Luka lets out a quiet huff of laughter."Good morning, sleepyhead," he greets in return, pouring himself a small cup of coffee and dropping a sugar cube in the mug. "Do you want any?"





	morning after.

**Author's Note:**

> Like many other people, I found myself falling in love with the Croatian team over the course of the World Cup. Maybe it’s because I’m a Barcelona fan so I was already partial towards Rakitić, but then again, that doesn’t really explain me falling for Modrić as well.
> 
> I’m rambling, and just can't get enough of these two. I've been trying to write something for days, so I'm happy to finally have something to post, even if it's arguably short.

Luka is standing in the hotel kitchenette when he feels Ivan’s arms gently and sleepily wrapping around him from behind. He handn’t even heard him enter the room. Ivan mumbles a good morning as he nuzzles his face into Luka's soft hair, and Luka lets out a quiet huff of laughter.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he greets in return, pouring himself a small cup of coffee and dropping a sugar cube in the mug. "Do you want any?"

Ivan nods against Luka, which prompts the captain to reach over and grab another mug. He fills it up and doesn't even need to ask Ivan before he puts a sugar cube in his as well. Picking up both cups, he turns around to face Ivan and hands him his.

Ivan takes it from him and steps back. He takes a sip of the warm drink and relaxes. It's the morning after their win against Argentina, and the two spent last night together in Luka's hotel room — Ivan had stopped by to once again congratulate Luka on his goal, only this time with a bottle of rakija. A few glasses in and Ivan inevitably found himself staying the night. They were tipsy, and then they were drunk, the rakija forgotten on the table. Luka lead Ivan into the bedroom, walking backwards as he clumsily and hastily worked to get Ivan’s shirt off. They collapsed onto the bed in a fit of drunkenness and euphoria, hurrying to get undressed and—

“You’re hungover, aren’t you?” Luka asks, pulling Ivan out of the hazy memories. Leaning against the counter, Luka raises a brow. 

Ivan shifts on his feet. “Maybe.” And he is, at least a bit, and he hopes that the coffee will help with the remainder of his headache. 

“Don’t drink as much next time.” But there’s no bite in Luka’s words, of course. There’s a hint of a smirk on his face, if anything.

“Not drink as much when our team wins?” Ivan asks, stepping forward to join Luka against the counter. He leans against it next to him, mug in hand. “When you and I both score goals in a game against _Argentina?_ You’re asking the impossible, Lukita.”

Luka shrugs, almost feeling a bit embarrassed, but there’s still a smile on his face. He leans to the side so he can rest up against Ivan. “Maybe so.”

Setting his cup on the counter beside him, Ivan turns to press a kiss to Luka’s hair that he loves so much. “One night of fun isn’t anything to worry about, you know. You had a decent amount to drink, too.”

And Luka knows that. He playfully shoves Ivan off of him, that smile still on his face. “Hey, I’m just saying! I can’t have you getting _too_ irresponsible now. I’m in charge of keeping all of you in line, and we still have games ahead of us.”

“Yes, yes. That’s why you’re the team captain.” The coffee is waking Ivan up already, but the minor headache is still there. At least it’s not bad enough to warrant skipping practice. They may have a real chance at the Cup if they keep playing as well as they have and don’t slack off from here on out.

But they should spend the night together more often, Ivan thinks. He could get used to these lazy mornings.

He moves forward to wrap his arms around Luka’s waist once again, reveling in the intimate atmosphere that their proximity creates with the soft morning light pooling into the room. He still cannot believe that he’s lucky enough to share the pitch with a player like Luka Modrić. And the thought that they may get to lift the Cup together … Ivan can’t help himself, he leans forward to press kisses to Luka’s jaw— “If we win against Iceland and I buy some more rakija—“ cheek— “can I stop by for more celebrations?” and lips.

That alone is enough to win Luka over. He hums in thought before nodding. “Alright. Come over if we win the Iceland match,” Luka utters, abandoning his coffee on the counter in order to rest his arms around Ivan’s shoulders, “and I think I could make another exception.”

**Author's Note:**

> And of course, they did in fact win against Iceland. I'm still upset that they didn't win the final, but hey, that's football.
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments are much appreciated! Thank you.


End file.
